


In The Cottage

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Suggestive conversations, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: The poor bard had probably left your home so confused by the oddly personal exchange you had with the Witcher. But then it wasn't his fault Geralt never told him about you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, geralt of rivia/reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend, she's a die hard Witcher's fan and I promised her a story. Despite being a fan myself I haven't written for the Witcher fandom yet, so go easy on me. 😅

Jaskier tried, failed, and tried again to flirt with the beautiful woman who had dragged him and Geralt bleeding back to her home.

You sat at the table in your cottage, tending to the wound on Jaskier's arm. The Witcher's wound had been more severe, and he had lost more blood, and as such he was laying in your bed, resting.

"Or perhaps, I could sing you a ballad?" 

You glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"I'm afraid trying to woo me is not a good idea, my husband is the jealous type." You warned.

Jaskier, looked around for a moment before smiling at you.

"I don't see him anywhere? Is he out?"

You laughed a little as you finished bandaging his arm.

"In a manner of speaking." 

Jaskier watched you stand walking over to your kitchen, to light the fire on your stone stove.

"Does he leave a lot? You must get very lonely." 

You looked over your shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, sometimes I go with him, and when I can't he more than makes up for it when he returns." You winked.

Jaskier sputtered a little at your boldness and you placed a pot on the stove to boil water. There was a silent almost inaudible noise, before Gerlat walked down the stairs. He was shirtless, his side wrapped in bandages as he moved stiffly towards the table.

"Ale..." 

It was all he said and Jaskier immediately took to scolding him.

"Geralt have you no manners, this beautiful lady has taken us into her home and treated our wounds, at the very least you could give her a simple please!"

You sat a cup in front of him, filled to the brim with ale and grabbed Geralt's chin. You turned his head to the side, inspecting the cut on his temple. Geralt shook his head out of your hold.

"It's fine." He said gruffly reaching for the ale.

Once again Jaskier berated him, but you simply went back to your task of making stew.

"I apologize for my friend, his manners are something to be desired." 

Geralt's only reply was a soft grunt as he sipped his drink. 

"So when will your husband return? I'd be willing to keep you company until then." Jaskier offered cheerful.

You only shook your head, neither of you noticing the glare Geralt gave the unsuspecting bard.

"I'm in no need of company, not the kind you're offering, you'd fair better in town with one of the girls from the tavern." You told him with a cheeky smirk.

Geralt smiled just a little seeing Jaskier's defeated look. 

"You'd have better luck with the siren then with her, bard." Geralt stated.

He stood, grabbing for the wolfs bane that hung by your window. You slapped Geralt's hand, not taking your eyes off the stew you had been stirring.

"That's all I have left, if you want some go find some yourself."

Geralt frowned a little.

"I need it for a potion." He muttered.

"And I need it for a spell, besides you're injured, that siren will be there tomorrow, gods know it's not leaving anytime soon, you however are injured and you'll rest tonight, or I won't waste anymore healing on you." You told him firmly.

Geralt stared you down, but you didn't back down, meeting his gaze with a look that dared him to challenge you. 

"Spell? Are you a witch, or would you prefer sorceress?" Jaskier spoke up.

You had almost forgotten he was still there, and you tore her gaze away from Geralt. 

"Wiccan, my magic is nature based rather than chaos." You explained.

Geralt seemed to forgo his attempt to get the wolfs bane and instead grabbed the bottle of Ale, walking back to his seat.

"If I am to wait until tomorrow to finish my job, will you be warming my bed to keep me occupied?" 

You stuttered a little, staring at him with wide eyes. You hadn't expected him to say that, at least not so bluntly, and not in front of Jaskier. Speaking of the bard, he looked a little flustered himself, but mostly annoyed.

"If she's turned down my advances, why would she accept yours? She's a loyal wife, her lucky husband." Jaskier mumbled to himself.

You removed the boiling pot from the fire, setting it aside as you wiped your hands on a piece of cloth.

"You are injured." You reminded Geralt briskly.

The Witcher simply hummed in response, tossing a few marks to Jaskier who barely caught them.

"What's this for?" He questioned.

"For a room, go stay in town." 

Jacki frowned and stood up, shaking his head as he followed the white haired man. You watched the two of them amused, as Geralt drew closer to you.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you here so, you can swoop in and take her!"

Geralt paused, turning to Jaskier with a cold expression.

"Leave."

"You know what... I think it might be a little crowded here, I think the inn might have nicer beds as well, no offense lady Y/N." Jaskier stuttered out.

You only shrugged, and he quickly gathered his things before practically fleeing out the door to escape Geralt's fierce look.

"He's going to get the wrong idea." You said.

Geralt ignored your words, gathering you in his arms.

"Let him think what he wants." He mumbled.

A smirk played on your lips as you reached a hand up to brush a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Are you upset? I did warn him my husband was the jealous type." You teased.

A smile tugged at his lips, and he pulled your body closer to him.

"Would you like me to be upset?"

You laughed, shaking your head.

"Don't be so glib Geralt, or this night might not go as you hope." You warned playfully.

"Would you be so cruel?" Geralt hummed, gently caressing your cheek.

"I suppose as your wife I should welcome you home properly." 

That was all he needed to sweep you in his arms, startling you for a moment.

"Geralt your wound!"

"Will be fine, shouldn't you show your husband how you've missed him?"

The words were whispered in your ear, and you wrapped your arms loosely around his neck. A coy smile played on your lips.

"Who am I to refuse such a tempting offer?" 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier returns and proceeds to shove his foot even further into his mouth, and you and Geralt get a bit of humor from it.

You'd heard the strumming of a lute before you heard the voice on the other side of the door. While it had you scrambling to slip your dress on, Geralt barely moved. He didn't even look up from the meal you had prepared for him. The Witcher had most likely heard your unexpected guest before even you had.

"You haven't died on me, have you Geralt?"

The door swung open without so much as a single knock. A surprised bard stood on the other side, his clothes disheveled and bags under his eyes. His gaze looked between you and the Witcher, frowning a little.

"Oh... you actually went and did it!" 

Geralt didn't move from where he sat at the table, didn't even look up from his meal. You however, offered him a welcoming smile.

"Jaskier, you look exhausted, did you not sleep well?" 

You hoped to draw his attention away from the very obvious fact that you and Geralt had indeed, had sex.

"Ah yes, well I fear I spent all my coin at the tavern before I managed to get a room."

Geralt grunted at his idiocy, and you suppressed a smile. 

"Would you like to eat Jaskier?" 

You began to prepare a plate for the bard as you listened to him scolding Geralt.

"You've called me a fool for laying with married women, and yet, you've bedded Lady Y/N! How will her husband react to know his wife laid with a Witcher!" Jaskier exclaimed.

"I am her husband." Geralt said bluntly.

The room became silent, and you turned your head to see Jaskier's expression. It reminded you of a fish out of water. He even stumbled a little, opening and closing his mouth a few times with no words. He glanced between the two of you.

"No..."

His disbelieving look, was enough to bring a smile to Geralt's face and make you laugh.

"She married _you_? Why would she do that?"

Geralt frowned this time, staring Jaskier down as he took a drink of the water in front of him. Your smile had also vanished and you raised an eyebrow, standing behind Geralt with your hands on his shoulders.

"I mean of course she would! Why wouldn't she, with your... brooding... charm."

The two of you continued to stare at him with passive expressions. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and quickly sat down.

"Well this looks fantastic, your wife is a marvelous cook Geralt..."

Jaskier continued to try to talk his way out of the ditch he had just dug for himself. You gave Geralt's shoulders a quick squeeze, and he kissed your hand as you walked away.

"Jaskier, shut up." Geralt sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
